Laminated glass panes with antenna elements inserted between the panes, in particular embedded in the laminating layer, are known in a variety of forms. As a rule, the connecting element for the antenna elements is located on the outside of the inner pane (U.S Pat. No. 3,615,986). Connection of the connecting element to the antenna element takes place after manufacture of the bonding of the inner pane, laminating layer and outer pane. The inner pane incorporates an edge recess into which projects a connecting lug of the antenna element. This connecting lug is soldered to the connecting element and subsequently the edge recess is filled with an insulating compound. Because the edge recess accommodates the solder joint between the antenna element and the connecting element, the laminated glass pane can be inserted with a gasket consisting of an elastic profile frame in the body opening, as well as bonded in place by means of an installation adhesive, without the connecting element or the solder joint with the antenna element being a hindrance.
Connecting the antenna element to the connecting element and the subsequent sealing of the edge recess are labor-intensive. In addition there is the fact that the metal foil strip of the known connecting element is narrow and of minimal rigidity, so that the retaining forces at the inner pane are low and there is a risk that the metal foil strip will partly or wholly become detached from the inner pane during handling (packing, shipping, unpacking, installation) of the finished laminated glass pane.
In another construction (DE 34 02 518), the connecting element takes the form of a connecting cable whose braided wire conductor extends into an edge recess of the laminating layer and is there connected to the connecting lug of the antenna element. In this case as well, the edge recess must be filled or sealed with an insulating compound. With a connecting element of this nature, automatic application of a sealing profile or of an adhesive glazing bead to the edge of the vehicle glass window is practically impossible.